Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Kibou no Tomodachi! Transcript
This transcript for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! Transcript Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo, Mizuki, Era and Ann at the festival Yumeko: 'Finnaly is here! Famous Hikari Town festival! '''Mizuki: '''A lot of people from other places, even those who aren't Japanese are here. '''Rena: '''Festival in our town is very famous. '''Ringo: '''I heared an Idol from Ogai Town will be here! '''Mizuki: '''I'm sure we'll see a lot of interesting things here. '''Yumeko: '''Look! Here is ice cream stand! And takoyaki too! They also have okonomiyaki. And is that famous Panpakapan bread shop? '''Keiko: '''Every thing she see about this festival is food... '''Rena: '''This really is like Yumeko-san! '''Era: '''Why is Hikari Town festival so popoular anyway? '''Mizuki: '''Hikari Town festival is very old. There are also a lot of things happening, also a lot of things that aren't usual for festivals. A lot of people come becouse of diffrent events that are happening. '''Ann: '''How old is the festival? '''Rena: '''We don't really know. But my grandmother told me, that her grandmother's grandomother had very famous ice cream stand here. '''Ringo: '''It's even older than I thought it was! '''Yumeko: '... and chocolatte, pancakes, cakes... 'Keiko: '''She is still talking only about food. Yumeko, festival is about other things too, you know? '''Yumeko: '''Look, Kei-chan, here are your favorite cupcakes! '''Keiko: '''Where, where? '''Rena: '''Looks like she is interested in food too... (Rena, Ringo and Mizuki looks at each other and smiles) '''Yumeko: '''Ok! We'll all have a lot of fun on the festival! I know something special will happen today! ''After that opening is shown. Time Girl and Time Shadows 'Time Girl: '(Flying in the sky with time shadows) Looks like humans are really enjoying this festival. And there is a lot of them too. Today is really right time to stop the time! Let's go Time Shadows! (Time shadows are landing on the earth) 'Time Girl: '''Soon everything will stop... Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo and Mizuki meet Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri. '''Ringo: '''Ok, where are we going next? '''Rena: '''Let's look around a bit, I'm sure we'll found something interesting. '''Mizuki: '''Yes you are right. Let's go. '''Keiko: '''I just noticed, where are Era and Ann? '''Mizuki: '''They said they had something too do and went somewhere. But they didn't tell much about it. '''Keiko: '''Let's go then. Look this look intere.... '''Yumeko: '''Look everyone there are flying cakes. '''Keiko: '''Like something like that could be true... (slowly turns around) Wait they are really flying! (Everyone turns around and see flying cakes too). '''Rena: '''What is going on? (Mizuki notice baby flying after cakes) '''Mizuki: '''Is this flying baby making cakes fly? (Rena, Keiko, Ringo and Keiko now saw baby too) '''Keiko: '''Thisi s really strange... Maybe Era and Ann will know something about this... Wait! Yumeko! Ringo! What are you two doing! '''Yumeko: '''Chasing cakes! '''Ringo: '''We are going to eat all of them! '''Keiko: '''You both ate a lot already! '''Mizuki: '''You are talking, you ate as much as they did. '''Keiko: '''Did I really? (Yumeko and Ringo are still chasing cakes and baby when suddenly Yumeko trip over the stone) '???: 'Watch out! (Mana suddenly appear and catch Yumeko so she didn't fall. When too of them see each other they look in each other's eyes for long time) '''Mana: '''Are you all right? '''Yumeko: '''Yes, thank you. '''Mana: '''You're welcome. I'm Oogai First Middle School student council president Aida Mana. And you two are? '''Yumeko: '''I'm Tsukino Yumeko. Nice too meet you! '''Ringo: '''I'm Kiraki RIngo. '''Mana: '''Nice too meet you too! Wait Ai-chan! Come here! (Baby flew to Mana and cakes fell on the ground) '???: 'Mana! (Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri came after Mana). '''Rikka: '''Did you ran of and play Happy Prince again? '''Mana: '''I found Ai-chan! And I found new friend. Thery are Tsukino Yumeko and Kiraki Ringo. Yumeko, Ringo-chan this are Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri. '''Yumeko: '''Nice too meet you. '''Alice: '''Nice too meet you, Yumeko-chan, Ringo-chan. '''Ringo: '''Kenzaki Makoto? You mean this idol from Oogai town Makopi? '''Makoto: '''Well... Yes that's me. '''Rikka: '''Don't try and change subject! You really are playing happy prince too much! '''Keiko: '''Yumeko! (Keiko, Rena and Mizuki finnaly came after Yumeko and Ringo). '''Yumeko: '''Kei-chan! '''Keiko: '''Why did you two just run after tha flying cakes? Do you think about anything else but food? '''Yumeko: '''I'm sorry they just look so delicious! Look Kei-chan this are Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri. This are my friends Akamura Keiko, Yamamoto Rena and Ayuzawa Mizuki. '''Alice: '''Nice too meet you, everyone. '''Keiko: '''Don't try to change subject! '''Makoto: '''Why do I have feeling... '''Aguri: '''I just saw this somewhere. '''Alice: '''This two really are like Mana-chan and Rikka-chan. (Mizuki notice Mana is holding) '''Mizuki: '''Do you know this baby that made cakes fly? '''Mana: '''Yes, her name is Ai-chan. '''Ringo: '''She is so cute! '''Yumeko: '''Yes she really is! (Ai-chan smiles) '''Rena: '''Her smile really make people happy! '''Keiko: '''She really is... Wait that isn't the problem here! '''Mizuki: '''How did this cakes flew? '''Mana: '''Well, this is... How should I said it... '''Alice: '''Look at the time. Doesn't Makoto's concert starts soon? '''Mana: '''That's right Makopi, you can't be late. Let's go. (She turns to Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo and Mizuki). Do you want to come with us? '''Ringo: '''Yes! Let's go! I really want to see Makopi's singing in live! '''Yumeko: '''We are coming with you of course! (All girls went to the place of Makoto's concert) Pretty Cure ran in each other Max Heart & Splash star '''Nagisa: '''Now, where are we going next? '''Honoka: '''If we look around I'm sure we'll find something interesting. '''Hikari: '''It'll be nice to meet everyone here. '''Honoka: '''Yes, this festival is so popoular that I'm sure they'll be here. (Not far away Saki and Mai are walking) '''Saki: '''Where are w going next? '''Mai: '''Why don't we look around a bit. Maybe we'll meet everyone else. '''Saki: '''Yes that would be great! (Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari are walking and Nagisa notice Saki and Mai) '''Nagisa: '''They are really here! Saki! Mai! (Saki and Mai now notice Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari too) '''Saki: '''Nagisa! Honoka! Hikari! (She ran to them and Nagisa and Saki hug each other) It's been really long we saw each other. '''Nagisa: '''That's true! I can't believe it was so long! (Nagisa and Saki continue with their talking. Mai looks at Honoka and Hikari) '''Mai: '''Those two really never changes. '''Honoka: '''You are right about that. (Honoka, Mai and Hikari just look at each other and smiles) Fresh, Heartcatch and Suite (Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Ako are walking from other side Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri are coming and from third side, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are coming suddenly the paths on which they are walking came together) '''Hibiki: '''Tsubomi, Love, everyone! '''Ako: '''You see, I told you we'll see others here. '''Setsuna: '''When there is festival or party like that we always meet each other. '''Ellen: '''You are really right about that. '''Yuri: '''Looks like it'll be very energetic festival again. '''Erika: '''You say that Yuri-san, but actually you are happier to see everyone else from us all. '''Kanade: '''It's been very long since we saw each other but it's like nothing changed. '''Love: '''Now we just have to met everyone else too and we'll get our happiness again! Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure '''Miyuki: '''I wonder if we'll meet Mana-chan and others. '''Reika: '''I'm sure we will. '''Akane: '''All of us love festivals and parties so I'm sure they'll all be here. '''Nao: '''Yes you are right. (Just then Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen and Kurumi came from the other side of path) '''Yaoyi: '''Look, it's Nozomi-san and others! '''Miyuki: '''They are really here! Nozomi! Everyone! (Nozomi and others notice them now too) '''Nozomi: '''Miyuki! Akane! Yaoyi! Nao! Reika! Teams are soon together. '''Rin: '''Just like I said - everyone is here for sure. '''Karen: '''Well for now we only meet Miyuki, Akane, Yaoyi, Nao and Reika. It doesn't mean everyone else is here. '''Komachi: '''But actually you are sure they are here too. '''Miyuki: '''They are here, I'm sure of it. Because this festival is Ultra Happy! '''Nozomi: '''Yes! We are going to find them! It's decided! Makoto singinig song bird (Mana, Rikka, Alice, Aguri, Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo and Mizuki are standind and watching the stage. Makoto will soon start to sing) '''Ringo: '''I'll watch Makopi singing in live! It still feels like a dream. '''Mana: '''I understand how do you feel. Makopi's ssinging just make you feel so good. (Makoto comes on stage and start to sing) ''While she is singing: At the begining it shows her dancing as she always looks at begining of song. Then picture comes to Mana Rikka, Alice, Aguri, Keiko, Rena and Mizuki who are just smiling, then it went to Ringo, her eyes are shining and she is very excited, then it shows Yumeko. At the begining song just moved her so she was just listening with open mouth but then she close them and smiles. Then picture jumps to Fresh, Heartcatch and Suite team. It shows Hibiki, Tsubomi and Love talking with each other, then Kanade, Erika and Miki and Inori, Itsuki and Ako. At the end it shows Ellen, Yuri and Setsuna. Then it shows Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure team. Nozomi, Miyuki, Yaoyi, Kurumi and Urara are talkin very energetic with each other, Rin, Akane and Nao are in talk about sports and Komachi, Karen, and Reika are also talking at smiling while looking at other cures. Then it shows Splash Star and Max Heart team. Saki and Nagisa are sitting and eathing a lot of chocolate. Mai and Honoka looks at each other and smiles in way 'they are so similiar' Hikari smiles too. It comes back to Makoto singing and Light and Doki Doki team listening to her. At the end it shows her dance again and then song ends. Time Shadows appear (Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo and Mizuki are walking on the street of festival) '''Ringo: '''Makopi this was really the best stage I every saw! '''Yumeko: '''Yes, you are right. '''Rena: '''Makoto-san, you are really good singer. I felt a lot of love in your singing. '''Makoto: '''Thank you... But I'm not really that good. '''Mana: '''Yes you are! You are just the best singer ever, Makopi! (Suddenly strange shadows feel on the earth and turn in strange monsters. All girls look at them suprised) '''Keiko: '''What are this monsters? '''Aguri: '''They doesn't look like something I saw before. '''Keiko: '''Is it normal for you to see monsters every day or what? '''Mana: '''Monsters, nice too meet you, I'm Oogai First School Student Council President, Aida Mana. '''Rikka: '''You just introducted yourself to monsters? Isn't it logical that they aren't our friends? '''Makoto: '''What are you? '''One of Time Shadows: '''We are Time Shadows. '''Aguri: '''Time Shadows? '''Time Shadow: '''That's right. We are here to do our mission. '''Mizuki: '''Your mission? '''Time Shadow: '''That's right. Let's go! (All of monsters start to run around and people started to run away too. At the end only ten girls are still there). 5 Lights Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure transformation '''Mana: '''Everyone came to enjoy festival and now you scared them all away! '''Yumeko: '''We can't let you do as you like! Everyone! '''Keiko: '''What are you saying! These girls are here! '''Yumeko: '''But we have to stop this monster. We'll explain them later. '''Mizuki: '''Yumeko is right, we have to do something. '''Rena and Ringo: '''Yes! '''Yumeko: '''Ok! Everyone, Let's go! '''Yumeko, Keiko, Rena, Ringo and Mizuki: '''Pretty Cure! Light Change! '''Cure Feeling: '''Heart of Hope, Cure Feeling! '''Cure Flame: '''Fire of Courge, Cure Flame! '''Cure Earth: '''Rose of Love, Cure Earth! '''Cure Gold: '''Sun of Happiness, Cure Gold! '''Cure Bubble: '''River of Intelligence, Cure Bubble! '''All 5: '''Protect everyone's feelings. 5 Lights Pretty Cure! (Transformation sequence end. Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri are looking at 5 Lights Pretty Cure girls) '''Makoto: '''5 Lights Pretty Cure... '''Alice: '''So Yumeko-chan and others are Pretty Cure. (Mana looks very happy about it) '''Aguri: '''We have to go too! '''Mana: '''Yes. Let's go! Rikka, Alice, Makopi, Aguri-chan! '''Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: '''Pretty Cure! Love Link! '''Aguri: '''Pretty Cure! Dress Up! '''Cure Heart: '''Brimming with love! Cure Heart! '''Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: '''The trump card of love! Cure Ace! '''All 5: Resonate! The beat of love! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Cure Flame: 'Pretty Cure? '''Cure Earth: '''There are other cures too? '''Cure Heart: '''Let's go together 5 Lights Pretty Cure. Nice too meet you, we are Doki Doki Pretty Cure! '''Cure Feeling: '''Yes, nice too meet you too! Doki Doki Pretty Cure and 5 Lights Pretty Cure vs Time Shadows '''Time Shadow: '''Pretty Cure? There are ten of them... That's a lot! '''Cure Diamond: '''If you think 10 is too much then you'll have very bad suprise! '''Time Shadow: '''We don't care how many of you are here! There are much more of us! (Time shadows attack cures) '''Cure Diamond: '''Pretty Cure! Diamond Shower! (One of Time Shadows Freeze other Time Shadow send attack to where ten cures are standing) '''Cure Rosetta: '''Pretty Cure! Rosetta Reflection! (Attack is stoped and Time Shadows are still attacking cures) '''Cure Sword: '''Pretty Cure! Sparkle Sword! '''Cure Ace: '''Ace Mirror Flash! '''Cure Heart: '''Pretty Cure! Heart Shoot! (It looks like Time Shadows are defeated but then they stand up again) '''Cure Diamond: '''It can't be! '''Cure Sword: '''Our attacks aren't working! Other Cures appear '''Time Shadows: '''Looks like it's time to show you our real power! '???: '''Wait right here! (Cures and Time Shadows turn around there are 28 girls standing behind them) '''Cure Heart: '''Everyone! '''Cure Flame: '''Are you saying all this girls are Pretty Cure too? '''Nagisa: '''Everyone let's go! '''Other 27 girls: '''Ok! '''Nagisa and Honoka: '''Dual Aurora Wave! '''Hikari: '''Luminous! Shining Stream! '''Saki and Mai: '''Dual Spiritual Power! '''Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen: '''Pretty Cure! Metamorphose! '''Kurumi: '''Skyrose Translate! '''Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna: '''Change! Pretty Cure! Beat Up! '''Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri: '''Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! '''Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako: '''Let's Play! Pretty Cure! Modulation! '''Miyuki, Akane, Yaoyi, Nao, Reika: '''Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '''Cure Black: '''Emissary of Light, Cure Black! '''Cure White: Emissary of Light, Cure White! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Cure Bloom: The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Milky Rose: The blue rose is emblem of secrets! Milky Rose! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love. freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope. freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the sign of prayers. freshly- harvested, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The scarlett heart is the proof of happiness. freshly-ripene, Cure Passion! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the tranquil tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse! Cure Happy: Twinkling and Shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant Sun! Hot-Blooded Power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and Glittering! Rock,Paper,Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense Courage! A straight-out Bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow, falling and gathering! A noble Heart! Cure Beauty! (5 Lights Pretty Cure is looking at 28 cures suprised) Cure Heart: '''Everyone let's go too! (jumps to the place where other 28 cures are standing) '''Cure Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: '''Ok! (Jumps after her. 5 Lights Pretty Cure doesn't say anything but jumps after them too) '''Cure Heart: '''Brimming with love! Cure Heart! '''Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! '''Cure Ace: '''The trump card of love! Cure Ace! '''Cure Feeling: '''Heart of Hope, Cure Feeling! '''Cure Flame: '''Fire of Courge, Cure Flame! '''Cure Earth: '''Rose of Love, Cure Earth! '''Cure Gold: '''Sun of Happiness, Cure Gold! '''Cure Bubble: '''River of Intelligence, Cure Bubble! '''All Cures: '''All together Pretty Cure All Stars! Time Girl Appear Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow